


White Flag

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little things they’ll miss the most. [Suho/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

It’s the little things.

 

 

For Joonmyun, it’s the way she always makes his day, whether it’s the packed lunch she prepared herself or a surprise call during training.

The way she’ll hold his gaze for a second longer than necessary when she thinks no one’s looking, and the way she smiles at him, all sweet and nice, like ice cream during hot summer days.

The way her eyes sparkle when he calls her Sunyoung instead of Luna.

The way she smells like strawberries and chocolate (probably because of the sweets she likes eating so much) when he leans to whisper something in her ear.

The way her voice, sweet, rich, and full, always reaches him when she sings.

The way she’ll touch his face when she’s worried about him, offering words of comfort when he’s had enough (‘Cheer up,  _oppa_. The world’s going to be gloomy without your smile’).

 

 

For Sunyoung, it’s the way he offers a lame joke when she’s down, making the worries ease from her mind. The way he knows just what to say to make her laugh, smile, curl up and giggle and forget everything else.

The way he hears whatever she says; no matter how trivial or pointless her ramblings are – he listens to her.

The way he slightly leans towards her side when they walk; the way he wraps his arms around her shoulder from behind.

The way his hand always finds hers whenever they’re alone (and oh, how their hands fit so perfectly together).

The way he purposefully gets food all over his mouth, just so she could wipe it off with her lips.

The way his lips feel against hers – comforting and familiar, and the way his fingers brush against her cheek and make her shiver when they kiss.

 

 

It’s the little things,.

The little things they hold on to. The little things they’ll miss the most.

 

 

It’s a bitter parting for both, and they realize this is their last time  _together_. They are quiet for a long while, just staring at each other. It’s as if they know what the other is thinking.

They wonder why they have to say goodbye, why they have to let go. But who are they kidding? They know why, and nothing can be done – the choice was made (the company has decided).

Happy memories – those long laughter-filled phone calls, those quiet walks by the streets at midnight, those stolen moments in the practice rooms – flood their minds, and they had to blink to keep tears at bay.

At that moment, regrets fill their hearts. They should have been more discreet, more careful, more protective of what they had.

A few more beats pass, before he closes the distance between them and takes her in his arms. He grabs her face, pulling her into the longest singular kiss of their relationship.

As they share the sweetest kiss, they also taste the salty reality. As they pull away, the tears they tried so hard to hold spill from their eyes.

They stay in each other’s arms for the longest time, holding onto each other for the last moment they are allowed to.

_I love you. I don’t want to let go._

“We can always be friends.”

“Of course.”

A tearful smile, before they wish each other good luck, and they part.

 

 

There will be another time for them – later.

But for now, they’ll take the little things and remember.

 

 

They are still in love with each other.

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 09 July 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
